1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a rotary camera assembly. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a rotary camera assembly of a mobile communication device installed at a hinge portion of the mobile communication device.
2. Background of Related Art
A mobile communication device may transmit not only voice or data but may also provide multimedia functions and/or Internet functions. A mobile communication device having a camera may also transmit/receive images photographed by the camera.
The mobile communication device may be any one of a body mounted type, a folder mounted type, and a hinge mounted type, for example, according to a mounted position of a camera on the device. The hinge mounted type can obtain a rotation angle (i.e., a photographic angle) of a camera more widely and thus the hinge mounted type may be used more often. As such, the hinge mounted type of mobile communication device will be explained below. The term mobile communication device may include a mobile telephone (i.e., a cellular telephone), a personal communication system (PCS), a personal digital assistant (PDA), and/or other devices having a wireless communication function, for example.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a mobile communication device having a rotary camera according to an example arrangement. FIG. 2 is an engagement perspective view showing a rotary camera assembly of a mobile communication device according to an example arrangement. FIG. 3 is a disassembled perspective view showing the rotary camera assembly of a mobile communication device according to an example arrangement. FIG. 4 is a disassembled perspective view showing a stopper of a bushing and a jaw of a camera housing according to an example arrangement. Other arrangements are also possible.
As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile communication device 1 may include a communication device body 10, a folder 20 rotatably installed to the communication device body 10 by a hinge portion 30, and a camera assembly 40 installed at or in the hinge portion 30.
As shown in FIGS. 2 to 4, the camera assembly 40 may include a bushing 50 coupled to one side of the hinge portion 30, and a camera 60 rotatably installed in the bushing 50. A first supporting portion 51 may be formed at one side of the bushing 50 and a second supporting portion 52 may be formed at the other side.
A rotational shaft inserting hole 51a may be formed at one side of the first supporting portion 51, and a stopper 51b may be formed at an inner circumferential surface of the rotational shaft inserting hole 51a. A cap supporting surface 52a may have a circular arc shape and may be formed at the second supporting portion 52.
The camera 60 may include a cylindrical camera housing 70 rotatably installed in the bushing 50, a camera module 80 installed in the camera housing 70 having a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 81 and a lens 82, and a cap 90 coupled to an opening 71 of the camera housing 70. The FPCB 81 may be wound on the cap 90 more than one time so as to be coupled to a main PCB (not shown) of the mobile communication device body 10 (FIG. 1).
On one side of the camera housing 70, a stepping portion 73 having a fan shape may be formed at a rotational shaft 72. The rotational shaft 72 may be inserted into the rotational shaft inserting hole 51a, and the cap 90 coupled to the camera housing 70 may be supported at a cap supporting surface 52a of the bushing 50. Accordingly, the camera 60 may rotate around (or about) the rotational shaft 72.
When the camera 60 is rotated, the jaw 51b may be stopped by the stopper 51b of the bushing 50. Accordingly, the camera 60 may be rotated only within a preset angle range around (or about) the rotational shaft 72.
Due to an elastic reinforcing force of the FPCB 81 wound on the cap 90, a rotation angle of the camera 60 may be arbitrarily changed even after the user adjusts the camera rotation angle (or a photographic angle). To prevent this, the entire outer circumferential surface 72a of the rotational shaft 72 may be in surface contact with the inner circumferential surface of the rotational shaft inserting hole 51a. 
However, in the rotary camera assembly of the mobile communication device, the outer circumferential surface of the rotational shaft may not be properly in contact with the inner circumferential surface of the rotational shaft inserting hole due to abrasion or assembly tolerance based on long time use.
When the outer circumferential surface of the rotational shaft is not in proper contact with the inner circumferential surface of the rotational shaft inserting hole, the camera may not rotate with uniform tension. Accordingly, a rotation angle of the camera adjusted by the user may be arbitrarily changed by the elastic reinforcing force of the FPCB. When the rotation angle of the camera adjusted by the user is arbitrarily changed, the user cannot precisely photograph his desired image and thus the final product may be degraded.